The invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the material of rows of bales of spinning material, e.g. of cotton, synthetic fibers, etc., comprising a tower displaceable along the row of bales and having a cantilevered portion extending transversely to the travel direction, the housing of the cantilevered portion containing an opening means formed by milling rollers and the removed flocks being carried away pneumatically by suction through the housing within the tower.
A reducing means of this kind has been known, for instance, from German published application No. OS 33 34 222 in which the suction capacity of the opening means is rendered independent from the accurate set-up of the row of fiber bales. To this end, there is provided at the air discharge side of the housing of the cantilevered portion, an air guiding surface extending into the housing above the milling means and below the suction piece at the end wall of the housing. As a result thereof, fibers or flocks removed from the fiber bales may be intensely sucked off also at the milling means ends confronted with the tower, even if the fiber bales are set up somewhat in disalignment.
Up to the present, in the cantilevered portion housing containing the milling means, the air circulation does not operate perfectly for the pneumatic absorption of removed fibers or flocks. This is not only true for the suction itself which conveys the fibers or flocks. In the cantilevered portion housing, there is also accommodated the driving means for the milling device which also calls for a special air circulation to obtain the maximum efficiency, the point of importance being to inhibit the formation of secondary air or to utilize it to some extent.